


Part of This World

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Your Soul Sings To Mine - DOSAB Ficlets and Drabbles [1]
Category: Daughter of Smoke and Bone - Laini Taylor
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Karou doesn't fit. Never has, never will.





	

Karou makes it a habit, taking photos and postcards and buying small, innoffensive trinkets of every place she goes, when she can, when they are memorable in a good way.

(the matrushka she had bought as a gift for Issa is left behind, alongside the chocolates she had bought for Brimstone, and what was left of her childhood, after Russia, after the bullets)

She doesn’t fit in the world, just like she doesn’t fit inside the store. People look at her tattoos and her hair and they look at the places she goes and they keep aside. Karou tries not to think of how alone she feels, pockets full of teeth and money and grim under her nails.

Instead she buys incense for Issa, colorful bangles for Yasri, postcard for Twiga to see the cities she goes too, chocolates and sweets for Brimstone and likes to pretend that she makes more sense inside than not.


End file.
